Hanabi
by Mariphasa Hecatene
Summary: A year before the series, three young strangers cross paths in Yokohama at festival time. Narrow escapes, daring rescues, danger, adventure, pirate boy-samurai yaoi and even some yuri! We're gonna have real fun this time.
1. Chapter 1: At the Golden Feather

_Hanabi, chapter one-- At the Golden Feather_

Completed September 29 1008

Been WAY too long since I wrote in the Champloo universe. It's exactly a year before the death of Enshiro Mariya, and three young strangers, by chance, cross paths in Yokohama at festival time...

No smut in this chapter, but Mugen x Jin fans, _just you wait. (grin)_

* * *

"Gods, that new one is a terror," said Kiku-san, bustling in to help with the tea trays. Fuu, who was already pouring hot water into a row of tea bowls, perked up her ears.

"I could hear the racket she made from here." She hoped she didn't sound too unseemly curious. "I guess she's _really_ angry at her father, huh?"

"Her father? Oh, no! You didn't hear?" The kitchen mistress' eyes sparkled; there was nothing she loved more than some juicy gossip, which Fuu had been counting on. She leaned in closer as the woman lowered her voice. "This one's in for crimes of her own. She's a _pirate._"

"A pirate! A pirate _girl_? _Here_?" This was even better than Fuu could have imagined. Kiku-san beamed with satisfaction at the impact of her news.

"Yes, it's quite a story. Of course you've heard about the river pirates who've been terrorizing the Katabira all summer? Well, last night the territorial police finally captured their ship, the _Flower Dragon_. All the men are in prison, but as this one's a woman, the magistrates decided she should serve her sentence here instead. She certainly doesn't agree, though." Kiku-san sighed in exasperation as Fuu whisked the tea. "It took four of us to get her bathed and dressed--she fought like a tiger."

"She won't get a lot of customers if she's like that."

"Well, she may end up costing us some money. Still, I imagine she'll draw in some men just to see her, and if we can serve them drinks and dinner, we'll at least break even. Especially with so many coming into town for the festival. " The mistress set little dishes of rice crackers and red pickled ginger on each lacquered tray. "She is a beauty, I'll say that, now that she's cleaned up a bit. And certainly stands out, with that red hair. I can't imagine why a pretty girl would choose such a life."

Fuu could think of several reasons, but held her tongue. "--Where's the list of rooms for tonight, Kiku-sempai?"

"Ah yes, back to business. Here it is--" Kiku-san picked up the sheet that showed which rooms expected a tea tray, and clapped her hands sharply. "Help, here!"

As other kitchen staff left their tasks and scurried to help carry the trays, Fuu could only think of the pirate girl. _I've got to find a way to get in and talk to her. _

* * *

Fuu actually didn't mind working at the Golden Feather. The brothel mistress, Yamaguchi Ran, came from a family with old alliances to her father's Seizou clan, so when she'd presented herself and explained she just needed work to support herself and Mom, they'd been happy to find her a safe job in the kitchen. She'd begun as a lowly tea girl, but as she'd shown a knack for organization, planning, and motivating a staff, she'd risen to assistant kitchen manager, and now supervised tea, sake' and even dinner menus. Kiku-san adored her, and had hinted she even might be kitchen mistress herself one day, if she stayed on. The hours were long--her feet and legs always ached terribly by the time she went home--but the pay was good, the food was free (joy!), and a smart girl who kept her eyes and ears open and her mouth shut could learn quite a lot. She could already throw dice as well or better than some of the dealers who worked the lower rooms every night, and had even filled in some nights when they were shorthanded. There was always work there too, if she wanted it. It was a little monotonous--okay, a lot, to be honest--but overall, not a bad life…

...but she felt terrible, couldn't help feeling it, for the women and girls who worked in the silk rooms upstairs. It wasn't that she didn't understand the custom or the honor of families--it just seemed so unfair to ask an innocent woman to give up her life and her freedom, selling herself like market goods, to settle debts that weren't even her own. Fuu suspected more than a few women here would gladly turn pirate if given the chance, just to be out of this place. Which was why this new girl was so interesting: a woman here for breaking the law herself!--and so dramatically too, not just for cheating a merchant or running away from home. Fuu could hardly constrain her curiosity: what must she be like?

She glanced at the room list again, and realized that she hadn't asked the mistress what the new girl's flower name was to be. Well, it would be easy to spot a new addition. She read down the sheet and saw that the "empty" notation in fourth floor west had been lined out and replaced with "Kawayuri". _River lily_--that had to be her.

Fuu filed this bit of information securely away as she quickly straightened and re-pinned her hair. Now that tea had been served it would soon be time to prepare the women's meals; they always ate in the late afternoon, to give the staff time to begin preparations for dinner and the arrival of the night's customers. There were extra help coming in too, with two nights left in the Tanabata celebration. It shouldn't be too difficult to arrange the serving list so that she was handling the fourth floor west herself--

_--what in the world--?_ --a sudden commotion at the front door broke into her thoughts: men shouting, a scuffle, the ring of blades--what? Someone tried to _fight_ his way in? She rushed to see, but the struggle was already over, with one door guard pelting down the street in pursuit of the intruder and one on the floor clutching what looked like a dislocated jaw.

Yamaguchi-san swept regally onto the scene, a tall, impeccably-dressed woman with a proud, severe face. Fuu pulled hastily back into the doorway. The brothel mistress was the eldest daughter of a powerful yakuza lord, and Fuu had learned very quickly that crossing her even a little bit was a mistake you didn't make twice. She quickly scanned the scene, glanced at the injured guard.

"What happened here?"

"A man tried to rush in--just a kid really--"

"--a young man with a Chinese sword, very fast, _oneesan_--"

"Hm." The mistress studied the street a moment and made her decision. "All right, replace this man at guard duty and call an apothecary to tend him. Be sure the apothecary sees me before he leaves. If that boy is caught, I want him brought directly to me. If not, make sure a description of him gets to all the guards and staff.-- That will do."

"Hai, at once, _oneesan_!"

The front staff rushed to obey as she turned on her heel and sailed back to her offices in a trailing rustle of splendid brocade. Fuu darted back into the kitchen--not to be caught eavesdropping--and applied herself diligently to studying the dinner menu, delighted by this new twist to events. Who had any idea this was going to be such an exciting day?

* * *

The meeting with the swordsmith had gone smoothly, and Mariya-dono seemed thoroughly satisfied as he and Jin approached the outskirts of Yokohama. "We've made good time," he remarked, "we'll be in the city before dark. We'll take rooms at the teahouse for the night and catch the first ferry in the morning."

Tired as he was, Jin was still glad to be spending another evening away from Mujuushinken dojo. The day-to-day struggle to hold the school together; the endless political tension; and the unsteady, delicate truce between his master, himself, the dojo's _nanadan_ masters, and Hojo Yukimaru made every day exhausting and draining. Trying to be everything everyone expected of him, teach his classes, keep his students focused and unworried, maintain his own training, keep Yuki satisfied and still get some amount of sleep every night…he wasn't at all sure how he managed it, and he wasn't always certain that what he said or did during the day made sense. So when the master had required his company on this trip to negotiate a contract with a forge across the bay (_when you're master of this school, Jin,_ he'd said, _you'll need to know how to deal with tradesmen and artisans_), he'd considered it no less than a vacation. And the sense of relaxation and freedom he felt on the road was immense. Every sense seemed cleaner and sharper, his step felt lighter, even the food tasted better, without all that pressing down on his back.

The fourth and fifth traveling merchant's wagon he'd seen since they came in sight of town plodded past them, heavily laden. That seemed unusual this late in the day. "Is there some event in the city tonight, Master?"

"Now that I think of it, the ferryman did ask us if we were coming here for the festival. As we weren't, I didn't attend to him." Plainly Mariya-dono, too, felt more relaxed away from the dojo. "Well then, perhaps we've come on an auspicious night."

As the fifth wagon drew away, Jin noticed the large stenciled legend on its rear panel: CAUTION--FIREWORKS. Where had he heard of a fireworks festival in this area?…

It clicked into place. Of course: Tanabata, the Weaver Star Festival. They held a great fireworks show on the Katabira River to honor the stars' romance, a famous one that people traveled for miles to see. It was such a city event that everything else closed down, even--

--and he remembered their talkative ferryman's words. _Going to Yokohama for the festival? If y'are, best not be planning to come back before it's over: this boat'll be shut down the final day, so the ferrymen can take their families to the show…_

_Auspicious, indeed._

He was surprised at how it lifted his heart to say it: "We may be staying here longer than we planned, sensei."

* * *

Fuu was loading tbe last of the fourth floor's trays onto her cart when something grabbed her sleeve. She nearly dropped the tray, and the grip went to her wrist, clamped it tight: a harsh, male whisper: "Fight and I cut you."

"Let me put this down then," she whispered back, and the hand let go. She shot a sidelong glance as it did. Someone had somehow slipped in through the back supply door--where produce was delivered to the kitchen--and was flattened into the corner between the door and the tall _tansu_ chest, hidden in its shadow. All she could see was a red haori and the glinting hilt of a sword worn on his back. She kept her head down, pretending to fuss with the trays. "What do you want?"

"Looking for a girl. Came in this morning, red hair, mean as a she-wolf. Where've they got her?"

"--You can't afford to pay for her?" (Where could he be from? His accent was so Southern it couldn't possibly be Japanese, not even Kansai.)

He snorted. "I'm taking her out of here. She's my shipmate."

"Your--" Fuu was so thrilled she could hardly breathe. "You're one of those pirates!"

"_K'so!_ Shut up, will you?" The hand lashed out to grab her wrist again, so tight she felt the bones grate together; she gasped in pain. There were blue prison tattoos on his wrist. "You know where she is or not?'

"Yes--yes, but wait!" She shot a look around the kitchen--there was no time, someone would be here any moment. "Don't do it! The mistress'll have you killed!"

"She won't catch me. _Talk,_ little girl."

"Fuu! Where are the rest of those trays?" Kiku, calling from the foyer. "We'll get behind schedule!"

She yanked her hand free, turned to see the intruder--a wiry kid of maybe 18, bright brown eyes, a wild, fierce face. "Let me talk to her first. _Please._ Come back later tonight."

"You'll let me in?"

"Swear." (What was she saying!? She could lose her job! The mistress would beat her to death! Or worse--)

"Deal, then. Her name's Toki." He edged toward the back door. "Tell her you saw Mugen."

He was gone, and Fuu's heart hammered as she pushed the cart toward the elevator door. How could she have said that? What was she thinking?

But inside the elevator, she knew just what she was thinking: _this is no place for a pirate girl._

* * *

"Certainly we have rooms, master, but I'm afraid we don't offer full meals--just tea and delicacies. And sake' of course." The nanshoku teashop's host smiled in polite embarrassment. "For dinner we refer all our guests to the dining room in the establishment across the street."

Mariya glanced in said establishment's direction. "The brothel?"

"Yes, master. Their service and food are excellent."

Mariya might have been annoyed on an average night, but tonight he only shrugged. "I suppose it can't be helped." His adopted son was no child, after all. He paid for their rooms and turned to Jin, diplomatically not noting the younger man's mild embarrassment.

"I'm sure you're hungry. We'll see if our host's recommendation is good."

As they walked toward the brothel door Jin felt the unmistakable pressure of eyes on the back of his neck, so strong that he checked Mariya to see if he'd sensed it as well. The swordmaster smiled.

"Very good. Cities are different from small towns, especially when large crowds gather. There are bound to be thieves watching a place like this, hoping to catch some reveler off guard." Dry chuckle as he quickly scanned the crowded street. "Little chance they'd bother poor samurai like ourselves."

Jin somehow didn't think the watcher was a common thief, but let it pass.

* * *

Mugen polished off the rice ball he'd lifted from the little brunette's dinner tray. Later tonight, she said? Good enough. They might even get some pickings on the way out--this big party had probably brought plenty of guys to town with their minds on anything but trouble…

But first things first: Toki'd kept his secret and he'd kept hers. They were _nakama,_ and he had her back. That was a promise.

He made himself more comfortable in the fork of his chosen tree and settled down to wait.


	2. Chapter 2: A View of the River

_Hanabi, chapter two-- A View of the River _

Completed October 6th 2008. No smut yet, but trust me._ (grin)_

Classic disclaimer: I do not own the characters or situations of _Samurai Champloo_, which belong to Shinichiro Watanabe and Simoigusa Champloos now and always, but I do love taking them for a little spin now and then...

* * *

Fuu took a deep breath and slid the door of fourth floor west open, braced for anything

The first thing she noticed was that the pirate girl's hair really was red, not a floral red but the deep, glowing shade of polished cherrywood. The second was that Kiku-san's instinct was sound: they could definitely count on men paying just to look at her.

They'd put her in a simple summer kimono patterned with red and white flowers and green leaves, and it set her off like a gold frame. High cheekbones, dark eyes, suntanned skin that though brown as a farmer's looked oilstone-smooth. Throw in the way she drew back glowering against the wall when the door opened, and the red cord necklace that seemed to be strung with something's white teeth, and it all said "barbarian princess in captivity". Fuu sighed, feeling about as exotic as a teapot. _Yeah…if_ _ you're his girlfriend, I think I know why he's going this far to get you back._

Holding the dinner tray ahead of her like a peace offering, she cautiously approached the futon on which the wild girl huddled and set it down on the floor. She grabbed it at once and began to gulp down the rice, using her fingers to get whole mouthfuls, and Fuu felt a twinge of guilt--how long since she'd eaten? Don't they have to feed prisoners at least something? --She pulled up her courage.

"--Toki?" --The girl stopped in mid-swallow. "--I have a message for you. From Mugen."

"Mugen? _Here?"_ Before Fuu could blink she was pinned to the floor with the girl's knee in her breastbone and a chopstick dug into the hollow of her throat. "Talk! He's all right? What'd he say? Where's he now?"

"Un--_umf!_ _Hey!" _She shoved the chopstick aside with her forearm. "He said he's here to get you out! --Get _off_ me!" --With a furious effort, Fuu managed to push the girl back and sit up, glaring and allowing herself some under-breath language that would have made Mom wince. "What's _with_ you? I'm trying to _help!_"

"--huh." Toki retreated to her futon and the--luckily unspilled--tray. "Tougher than you look."

Fuu pulled her kimono straight and collected herself. Jeez, _pirates._ "--Well, he's escaped I guess, because he was in the kitchen not an hour ago. He thought he could come straight up here, the idiot, but I convinced him to wait till I talked to you."

Sharp look. "Why?"

"Because you'll be in big trouble if you try to just run. He's already tried to get in here once, and the Mistress will kill him if he's caught." Another deep breath. "Please, you have to wait just a little, until I can come up with a plan."

"A plan, huh?" She swallowed the last of the rice and set to the tea and vegetables. "For us? Why would you do that?"

--why _was _she doing this? "Because…I can't do anything for the women here, they just say it's their duty and stay put. I I guess…I just like anybody who'll stand up and fight. And…" --you could see the long silver gleam of the Katabira from Toki's window; Fuu couldn't decide if the mistress had been kind or cruel in putting her here--"I think it must be pretty great to live on the river."

"Can't beat a roof over your head, but…hei, especially in the summer…" She really looked at Fuu for the first time, less calculating now, more curious. "So he's waiting to hear from me?"

"Pretty much." (She couldn't help trying to read the tone: sweethearts or comrades?…) "--Just give me till tomorrow night? Let me tell him that's OK with you." She had no earthly idea how she'd come up with anything that fast, but she felt sure they wouldn't agree to any longer a wait. "With the festival going on there'll be lots of people and confusion, there's bound to be a way--"

"And me sit here till then? _Not_ good." Toki drew back against the wall again, gripping the chopsticks in her fist. (Fuu had the uneasy feeling that she knew some nasty ways to use them. And any minute someone from downstairs was gonna notice how long this was taking… ) "Your guards can't be that tough. You don't know Mugen."

--Comrades, she decided; that had been pride plain and simple.-- _"B_ut _ you_ don't know the Mistress. Her father's the biggest clan lord in Yokohama, and people that make her mad don't have a chance." She saw a flicker of doubt in Toki's eyes, grabbed it. "Look, I'm _serious._ These are _really bad guys _we're talking about. I'm sure you're both pretty tough, but you can't beat them alone."

The redhaired girl finished her tea, set everything on the tray and looked up. And grinned; it was some sight. "You're kind of crazy, y'know, but I think you're true coin. Hei. Tell Mugen I'll wait a day."

Fuu sighed in huge relief and collected the tray. She couldn't help a rush of dizzy excitement: a heroic rescue! Like a story! Could they really pull it off? "--Thank you, Toki-san."

"San! Hah. I'm no 'san'. We're just river dogs, us. Toki is fine." She was still smiling, and there was real mischief in the dark eyes--you could feel the weight of fear that had lifted from her shoulders. "And you, crazy girl?"

"Fuu." She slid the door open, turned around (captive barbarian princess!) and smiled back. "Just Fuu."

* * *

"Really, Fuu, what are you thinking this evening? I was about to send someone to make sure that demon girl wasn't holding you hostage." Kiku was walking down the row of cooks, with dinner rush in full swing. As kitchen managers, they weren't expected to wait on tables, but they had more than enough to do, conducting the waitstaff, monitoring orders, and keeping the supplies coming to the cooks at a steady pace. --She glanced sideways, slyly amused. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were hiding a boyfriend in here somewhere."

"--nothing like that, Kiku-sempai." Fuu trotted behind her with a sheaf of table orders.

"Well, stay alert now, it's a busy night. All our regulars, festival crowd, and if I'm not mistaken a few guests from Silent Blossom." She peered out into the dining room. "Yes, there, that older samurai and his companion. --What a handsome young man. I can imagine what _they'll _be up to at the teahouse."

Fuu giggled despite herself. "Sempai, really!'

"Well, they do look like a couple, don't they? --Let's see, we'll need more eggs and carrots, right away."

Fuu glanced at the orders. "Right. Got those. And there should still be plenty of fresh cabbage, there was a delivery yesterday morning."

"Good. I'll take those, you go." Kiku still looked amused by her suppositions; well, better she think about that than get any real clue. Fuu handed her the sheaf, grabbed a basket and headed for the storeroom. Her pet squirrel Momo, dozing in the other basket stack, squeaked sleepily up at her, and Fuu gave the fuzzy head a quick scratch in passing.

As she passed the tansu chest, something plucked at her sleeve. She kept her face straight and pointed emphatically ahead. He got there ahead of her. Ferocious whisper: "Are you crazy?"

"You always pick such slow guys to guard your walls? Man. A blind dog could get in here." He was bleeding, though, and glanced quickly over his shoulder. "What'd Toki say?"

She began to search through bunches of carrots for the best ones, keeping her head down. "She'll wait till tomorrow night."

"You serious? She said that?" He glanced back again. "Thanks, but I think we'll take our chances."

Fuu thought she'd scream. "Why am I going to this trouble? Look, I convinced her!" She hastily stacked boxes of eggs into the basket, her heart sinking. If he bolted now-- "Maybe _you _don't care if you die, but _she _cares about you, okay? You _matter_ to her. The first thing she asked me was if you were all right." She straightened and looked him angrily in the eye. "She's willing to spend another night in here if it'll save your life, and you won't do this?"

"I--she--_damn_." Completely off stride, he shook his shaggy head in frustration. "_Girls_. --All right, all _right_. I'll be back." He headed for the outside door. Fuu headed for the kitchen with her basket --

"--Fuu! Make sure to check the cabbage for snails!"

--agh, cabbage, right, she hadn't gotten that at all. She turned back--

Right outside the door. "Ow! Hey, watch it!"

Another voice. "Just a minute--"

"Out of my way!"

And the chime and clash of steel. Fuu ran.

As she neared the door into the corridor she could see Mugen squared off with, of all people, the good-looking young samurai from the dining room. Probably just headed for the bathroom, she thought despairingly; _customers_ getting involved, oh, Kami-_sama,_ how much worse could this _get?_ --

"Apologize."

"Stick it, dojo boy."

She reached the door just in time to see the pirate rush him and --what?!--somehow flip himself into the air and over the samurai's head, totally ignoring his formal diagonal challenge stance to cut at him from above. Only lightning reflexes saved the taller boy from losing more than a lock of black hair, which slid to the floor as for one-tenth-second he stared in total disbelief. Then--oh, _crap_, they're _enjoying_ it--something lit up in his cold eyes, and he moved in, Mugen grinning in equal appreciation.

"Not _bad_, princess." He stepped back. "Kinda busy right now, but don't forget me, OK? I'll be around." He leveled a finger at Fuu. "--And you hurry up, girl." Slid his sword into its back sheath and ran--

--straight into a two-man door patrol.

The startled guards drew at once, shouting. "That's him! Don't let him escape!"

But Fuu watched in disbelief as he kicked one out, took a bloody slash from the other, went over his head and was gone, trailing a red veil of blood through the air.

* * *

She slumped dizzily against the wall, clutching the basket. _Eggs--mustn't drop the eggs… _shaking, she set it down_. How does he keep doing that? Am I risking all this for nothing?_

"--Miss? Are you all right?"

Someone caught her shoulder, set her carefully on her feet. The young samurai, looking politely concerned.

"Oh--" She collected herself. "Thank you, sir. I'm fine, really."

"He didn't harm you, did he? I saw him run out of your stockroom--"

"No. No, it's all right." She watched as another patrol came running up. "Don't kill him, okay? That girl and I are going through a lot to keep him alive."

"Fuu! For heaven's sake--" Kiku came bustling indignantly into the corridor, stopped in her tracks when she saw who was there. Her eyes brightened, and Fuu winced; _oh great, now she's __sure__ I'm sneaking around on work time…_

But the swordsman made a quick bow. "The man your guards are seeking was hiding in the stockroom. I offered my assistance, but none seems required. Please forgive the intrusion."

"What? He--" Flustered, Kiku returned the bow. "Thank you, samurai-san."

"No need." He stayed put until Kiku retreated to the kitchen, then turned his attention back to Fuu. --She was still a little dizzy, and not just from the pace of events; Mugen was good-looking in a rascally, rough-and-tumble sort of way, but this guy was _gorgeous. _Steel-grey eyes with long black lashes, porcelain skin, noble bearing, and the kind of poised, fluid carriage that only comes from two hours of katas daily from the age of five. And that _voice_…

"He's coming back here?" He was still looking out the door.

"Rescuing a girl." _If we don't all get ourselves killed before next sunset._

"Hm." He turned to go. "--He offered a challenge. If he asks, tell him my master and I are staying in the teahouse across the street. My name is Jin." He hesitated: could he tell something was up? "--Are you sure you're all right?"

On a sudden hunch, cautiously: "How long are you staying?"

Jin glanced at her keenly, the clear eyes seeming to read her mind. "Two days. You can leave a message at the desk."

She could do this, she could do it no matter how crack-brained that pirate boy was. She had _sane_ help.-- Encouraged and flooded with gratitude, she bowed deeply.

"Thank you. I will."

She caught up her basket and headed back to the kitchen. And even remembered to check the cabbage for snails.

* * *

Kiku-san was wound up to make a huge fuss, but Fuu barely had time to reassure her that nothing had happened before one of the waitresses came in laughing breathlessly. As she reloaded her tray, she told them the Mistress had sent an actual customer up to the new girl, a meek little clerk by the look of him, and he had come back starry-eyed and breathless: she'd not let him touch her, had even threatened his life, he'd never been so thrilled! He'd asked to see her again tomorrow night, can you imagine? --Fuu remembered that she never had reclaimed Toki's chopsticks, and decided not to mention that detail. If they gave her a little leverage, so much the better.

Her mind was racing as she moved through the rest of the evening routine. She'd better send Momo home to Mom with a message that she was staying the night in the office--there was too much to do tonight and so little time…


	3. Chapter 3: Travellers' Tales

_Hanabi, chapter three- Travellers' Tales  
_

Completed October 26th, 2008. Getting smuttier, as promised. Both yaoi and yuri this time, a first for me...

_Classic disclaimer:_ I do not own the characters or situations of _Samurai Champloo_, which belong to Shinichiro Watanabe and Simoigusa Champloos now and always, but I do love taking them for a little spin now and then...

_Specific disclaimer:_ Boys with boys and girls with girls in this chapter. Don't like it? don't read it. Thanks.

* * *

Jin was considering how he'd manage to accept the Southern boy's challenge without letting Mariya-dono know he'd accepted a duel. It was considered ill-mannered to draw one's sword while on official business, and reflected badly on the dojo's name _(...even though I never lose...) _so if that one returned - as Jin keenly hoped he would - he'd need to find an excuse to leave suddenly. Perhaps that girl from the brothel (what had her employer called her? Fuu, that was it) would leave a message asking for his help; Master would surely agree it was his duty to assist a lady in danger...

He was about to go down to the desk and ask if there was any word for him, when Mariya-dono walked into the room, studying a paper and looking distinctly pleased.

"It seems I'll be out for a few hours this evening. Kosaka-san, the host of this teahouse, has asked me to join him for sake' and a game of shogi. I hope he's good; it's been some time since I had anyone to test my skill besides you."

Jin held his breath; surely he wouldn't be asked to attend? - but his master glanced his way as he set down the invitation. "You've hardly set foot off the school grounds since you returned from Gojuu Hall. Perhaps you'd like to go out and see some of the festival?"

He could hardly believe his fortune. "Would that be all right?"

"I don't see why not." Mariya-dono was unpacking the clothes he'd worn to the business meeting. "I know you can keep your wits about you. Just remember you've no head for sake' and you should be fine."

He turned and gave Jin a rare smile. "Try the local food. Rest your mind for awhile. We've worked very hard, you and I."

Jin bowed. "Thank you, Master. I will."

He was gone before Mariya was through dressing, his master glancing after him with amusement as he went.

* * *

It was a clear hot night with a sliver of moon, ideal for the fair, and the streets were full of strolling revelers. Jin was eating a stick of grilled eel-it was quite good; he liked the touch of mint in the soy sauce-and watching a puppet troupe's performance when he suddenly caught sight of the boy in the red haori. It was just a glimpse, but there was no mistaking that red sleeve and tattooed wrist. The arm snaked around the corner of the kabayaki stand, grabbed a serving and vanished in a blink. Jin swallowed the rest of his meal and pressed through the crowd, hoping to catch sight of the thief before he could get too far away; in a throng like this, he thought, even someone that elusive should be a little slower-

-there he was, gnawing his prize, hidden from the lanterns in the shadow of a vegetable crate. Probably the way such a street dog supported himself, Jin thought as he approached. He thought he'd made no sound, but the Southerner spoke around a mouthful of eel: "Couldn'wait, huh?"

"I'm accepting your challenge." Jin set his feet, quickly assessing the light level and footing. Neither was good, the footing worst: the alley ran behind a line of food stands, its ground scattered with refuse and garbage, air pungent with fish. Well, this should be quick. "You can finish your-"

-the Chinese blade flashed from its sheath, with a wide, feral grin behind it. "Finished."

"As you wish."

He was smiling, himself, he couldn't help it; he'd been thinking about this all day, ever since he'd seen a lock of his own hair dropped to the ground by a sword that had come from nowhere, and he was so tired, so _bored and tired_ of fighting nothing but the Mujuushin kenjutsu-

-"Hah!" He came in fast, the blade swinging in wide arcs, easily deflected, but back in an instant, and Jin had to duck and lunge sideways to miss the wicked edge; grabbed his balance back while the stranger ran at the alley wall - _the wall? - _and kicked off it to fly at Jin feet first, lantern light flashing off the soles of his geta (_metal plates on his shoes? what_?) . _Idiot, leaving his whole body open for such an insane move - _should one scorn or admire such daring? Jin pulled himself down and aside, so hard he heard his neck and shoulders crunch, and swung full-stretch as the deadly feet shot past his head, a terrible reaping stroke that should have gutted the Southerner - but he twisted midair like a cat and came down on his feet with no more than a slash in his haori. Jin was thinking his fastest just to stay ahead of the whirlwind, the calm trained center of his mind reading the movements of air and energy while adrenaline shot through him, driving his body, he'd never had to move like this in a duel-

-it was _fun-_

"Damn. You think fast, pretty boy, I'll give you that." The eel-thief was breathing hard but still grinning, dark eyes bright with the joy of battle. "What d'you call yourself?"

"Takeda Jin. Of Mujuushin kenjutsu dojo." He backhanded damp hair from his eyes, deep-breathing to steady his heart. It refused. " - You?"

"Mugen. Of noplace particular." He spun the blade one-handed, with a flourish. "This Mujuushin must not be as lame as most schools, if you're what they turn out."

"I've beaten everyone there. And I doubt _you've_ been near a school in your life." - _Mugen._

"So? Got enough to put _you _on your backside, Takeda Jin." Another spin. "Let's go."

Another charge and this time they met blade to blade, eye to eye, neither giving way, shivering with effort but locked in place, their crossed swords gleaming - they were sweating and panting, felt the other one's heat on his skin, saw the amber core of his eyes -

"Loser has to kiss me," taunted the thief, recklessly leaning closer, almost into the katana's edge.

"-Don't flatter yourself." - Jin managed to catch his breath, broke the lock with a fierce upstroke, came in under it at once and finally drew blood on the upstart, a slash forced aside to just graze his ribs. Mugen skidded back, threw himself into the air with the sword swung high like a headsman's axe, and Jin just got the katana up diagonally in time to catch and repel him. What _was_ this creature? Where was his weakness? He didn't make _sense - _he wasted so much energy, was so erratic, yet it worked, made a wall that seemed to have no flaw. And Jin was tiring. He hated himself for the weakness, but he'd never had to face a single opponent this long...

He threw himself into a fast, slashing attack that forced Mugen back, but he knew the boy sensed his exhaustion, and when Mugen suddenly dropped to his hands and spun in a whirling kick Jin couldn't elude it fast enough; his heel slipped on a smear of sticky rice and he went down with a graceless thump.

At once the Southern boy was on him, strong hands pinning his shoulders, brown eyes sparkling with triumph. "You lose. Pay up."

"My foot slipped," Jin hissed, knowing perfectly well it was irrelevant.

"Whole world's not fighting on clean floors, schoolboy." One hand slid under his head, brown fingers lifted his chin. "Give it here."

_Kissed _him-

And he forgot his defeat and fatigue and the reek of the air, all of it, everything but the taste of mint and soy sauce and the wild boy's tongue. Warm fingers twisted in his hair, and Jin reached up blindly, caught his shoulders, pulled himself up, close. He felt so _good, tasted_ so good, this _youkai,_ this fierce spirit from outside his world - he'd never had a kiss anything like it, this heart pounding against Jin's ribs, this torrent of energy - and it never occurred to him not to kiss back.

He ought to be furious. They both should be furious. It didn't make sense-

-it wasn't about to, and he didn't care. He was out in the street on a hot summer night, no one knew where he was, and the world was not polished floors, the world was not the Mujuu.

Mugen drew back, staring at him, the amber-brown eyes wide with something heart-wrenching, unnamable. How old was he? Right now he didn't look a moment past seventeen.

"...whoa. You really _wanted_ that."

"So did you." No doubt in his mind.

"Yeah." Eyes still wide. "And I want another one."

* * *

_Maybe a snack will help,_ Fuu thought as she opened the kitchen door. She'd been cudgeling her brain for a plan, and so far had zero. How had she gotten herself into this fix? Kami-sama, why can't I resist people's problems?...she poked up the fire, put on water for tea, and considered the kitchen. Fruit, she decided, we got in some nice pears this week. She opened the stockroom door - good, no strangers around - and hunted for the crate. -No question, free food was the best part of this job. She'd even set aside some leftovers from dinner now and then and sneaked them home to Mom, when times were tight, and if anyone'd noticed they'd said not a word. _I bet they're sorry for me, _she thought_, they know my mother's dying._

_Dying. _It hurt even to think the word, but she couldn't deny it. Mom was so thin and weak, and the medicine didn't do anything for her anymore, except maybe ease the pain...one night, one day, Fuu would come home and Mom would be gone.

She shoved the thought aside; there was the crate of pears. She picked out two and had just bitten into one when a soft scratching at the stockroom door heralded the return of Momo. The little squirrel glided to her side and held still while Fuu untied Mom's return message, carefully inscribed in her now shaky but still clear and elegant hand:

_You're such a good girl. Don't worry, I'm fine. Love, Mother._

-Good, that was one worry off her mind. She gave Momo an ear-scratch and a bite of pear in thanks. Now, about this plan she'd promised to have, this plan people's _lives _were hanging on, but gee, no _pressure _or anything, Fuu-chan...

She sighed, munching the pear. How _were_ they going to get Toki out of the brothel without - ideally - anyone being killed, hurt, or arrested? The doors were closely guarded, so a street-level escape was no-go. Sneaking her out in the laundry or some other delivery would require a huge bribe to someone, which Fuu (a) couldn't afford and (b) doubted Mugen or Toki could. Was there any way to get her to the roof? Or any escape from there if there was?

Momo, her duty done and snack finished, soared up to the roof and amused herself running along the network of ropes and pulleys - used for moving deliveries - which ran the full length of the big storeroom. A great idea, Fuu mused. Merchandise was loaded into baskets at the door, hoisted with the pulleys, and easily hauled across the room by anyone strong enough to pull a rope. And if you weren't looking up, you wouldn't even know it was there.

_Hmmm..._

Taking the second pear, and thinking hard, she went into the kitchen to make tea. That cute samurai - _Jin,_ right - had said he and his master were staying at the Silent Blossom, and he'd help her if she left a message at the desk. She could do that right now and be back in a minute.

And after that, hmm, Toki's regular customer had probably already been and gone...

* * *

"Climb a rope? Tsch, _pirate,_ remember? Of _course_ I could." Toki rested her chin on the edge of the teacup. Fuu was looking out the window, trying to guess which room of the Silent Blossom teahouse was directly across Toki's room. It was hard to tell from outside, and of course she'd never been past the front desk...

"This is part of your plan, hei?"

"Right. But I need to talk to Jin, because women aren't allowed in there."

"Hah?"

"It's, um, a _nanshoku_ teahouse. Where guys, you know, do it with guys."

"Ah. Got it." Toki finished her tea and started on the pear. "So what do _you _like? Boys or girls?"

Fuu blushed. "-um - boys, I guess."

" 'guess'? What, not decided?" The pirate girl cocked her head.

"Haven't really done anything like that yet," muttered Fuu, studying the floor.

"No?" Toki set the pear aside. "Come in and play with me then."

Fuu nearly dropped her teacup. "What?"

"Play with me. Come on, little flower, it'll be fun. I'll show you some things, okay?" The redhead pulled back the blanket and patted the futon at her side, smiling.

Fuu stared at her, her mouth dry and mind spinning, trying to grasp why she didn't actually think this was a bad idea.

"Um...no. I don't think so. Thanks anyway."

"You scared? Swear to fire, wouldn't do anything you said no to. Been there myself, believe me." The deep dark eyes were wide and clear, absolutely earnest. "You won't?"

She wasn't even sure why not, but..."No. I can't."

"Okay." Sigh. "At least come in beside me then? Like we're sisters."

"Toki-san - " - really, why couldn't she?

"Please? Just that?" Toki looked straight into her, appealing to her. "This awful place..."

_...__all right_. "-All right."

Feeling as if she were stepping over a precipice, Fuu set down her teacup and crawled over the futon to climb in beside Toki. She hadn't been in bed with anyone since she'd been little and slept with Mom. The feeling...she didn't know what to call it.

The beautiful redhead snuggled into her at once, nosing into her neck, and settled. Fuu's whole skin tingled.

"I miss my sister," said Toki wistfully. "Do you have a sister?"

"...no. I'm an only child."

"A sickness came through the island when I was nine. It took my mama and my big sister, and a lot of people...pretty much no one left on our side but papa and me, and papa got quiet after mama died." Toki sighed. "I spent so much time by myself in the forest, sitting at Saki's grave, hunting and stuff. Nobody to talk to. I might've gotten a little crazy. 'Least I tell myself that, when I think of the crazy thing I did."

" - You did something crazy?" Fuu couldn't tell how she felt.

"Oh, yeah." Toki pressed closer. Her hair smelled of salt and jasmine. "One day a ship dropped anchor in the lagoon and a boat came ashore. Happened now and then, to take on water from the spring and hunt some fresh meat. While they were ashore, I swam out to the ship and hid myself. Thought when they came back I'd ask to sign up. I knew useful things, right? I could sail a boat, and kill and cook most anything, and tie knots and splice rope. I was useful." She touched the red cord necklace she wore, which Fuu could see was made not just of white teeth but of intricate Chinese knots, tied with great skill. "And I thought life on a ship would be good. Better than home with the ghosts." Her voice was bitter as bile. "Stupid, _stupid_ girl. I didn't know anything about people...about women and men. They saw me and they saw just one use for me."

She saw it but still said "oh, Toki, no - "

The girl's voice was relentless. "They tied me up and used me, and got some sleep, and came back and used me again. I wanted to die. I tried to bite my tongue out and die, but they stopped me. I tried to kill one of them, and then they decided I was too much trouble. They said they'd leave me at the next town that had a dock, and they did. Just as I was, tied up, no clothes, nothing. I prayed the gods to kill me."

"Toki - " Fuu had to do something; she reached out and hugged the pirate girl, who hugged back, tight.

" - thanks, little sister." Deep breath. "The gods said, _no, live and learn, girl_; and they sent me a friend."

"Was that Mugen?"

Toki stroked her hair. "No.-See, that's how I know there are both bad men and good men. Because of Mugen, and Captain Cho."

She remembered what Kiko had said. "From the _Flower Dragon_?"

"Ah, you've heard?-Hei, the master of the _Flower Dragon. _He found me on the dock and took me in, no questions. Bath, food, got me man's clothes and said I could sign on as a man. I slept in his cabin. He wasn't interested in women; still grieving one who'd died, he said."

"He must be something special." _To have a girl so abused trust him on sight..._

"He's a good man," said Toki simply. "Terrible if you cross him, but a heart like a mother, and he told us stories." She said this like a child. "He said the ship was really a dragon, cursed to the form of a ship, and they'd sail the seas till they found the spell to change her back." Her eyes went to the window, and Fuu could see the tall prow of the pirate ship at anchor, in captivity; its figurehead carved - so it was! - as a snow-white dragon, its arched neck wreathed in bright flowers and its graceful wings sweeping back to both sides of the bow.

Toki looked for a long, yearning moment, then pounded her fists into the futon in helpless anger. "Aah, Fuu-neesan! this world! Bastards and scum running everything, and men like my captain rotting in jail!" She buried her face in Fuu's shoulder. "If only I had that spell, I'd send her to rescue him, that I would."

She'd never met anyone so _intense,_ and it took her breath away.

_"Toki-"_

The pirate girl saw the look in her eyes, and kissed her.

* * *

-locked together, his arms wrapped around Mugen's waist, and the wild boy raised up on his knees, leaning down to kiss him, arms around his shoulders and hips pressing into him, it was delicious, _but, but-_

Jin released the soft lower lip from his teeth, took a deep breath and pushed him back. _"Stop."_

"What? You don't want it? I think you _do_." The brown eyes were as bright as the festival stars.

Through gritted teeth: "We need to get back to the teahouse. They need our help."

"Ahh yeah..." Mugen drew a deep breath, sat back on Jin's knees. Jin's trained sixth-sense felt the air shake between them, like a bell still vibrating though the sound has gone still. The longing and hunger in the fierce young face made his mouth go dry. " - Okay. But tonight. I'll find you tonight, I swear."

"Yes," he said, and it felt like his skin being torn as Mugen got to his feet.

They weren't at all sure what had happened, but they walked close together. He focused on composing himself, drawing breath up from deep in his belly, not thinking about their position a minute ago -

Mugen looked up and away from him. "Damn," quietly, "I hope she's all right."

It was just the splash of cold water Jin needed. Of course. Fuu had told him that Mugen was there to rescue a girl, a girl most concerned for his safety. Someone so important to him that he'd risk his own freedom; someone he intended to leave with, once she'd been secured. And that was the mission that Jin had signed onto, at Fuu's behest. Of _course_, it was. The world of duty reasserted itself, even now.

He managed to speak. "Where is this girl of yours now?"

Mugen snorted. "She's not 'girl of mine'. She's my shipmate. We both served on the _Flower Dragon."_

It was simply ridiculous, how his heart leapt at these few words_. _For the third time that night the color of the world completely changed. All he could manage was an idiotic, "-you're sailors?"

Proud lift of his chin, eyes gleaming. "_Pirates_."

"I see. And - " -he knew he was handing himself to Mugen by saying it- "she's not?"

The pirate knew it too.

"No, she's not. She's my _nakama,_ and I'm gonna rescue her, but she's not my girl." A look that was a long, deep kiss. "And when I say tonight I _mean_ tonight."

Jin took a long moment to catch his breath; he knew that was signal enough.

As they walked he could feel Mugen's mood change, turn angry and dark, and when he next spoke his voice was cold as a blown-out lamp.

"And she's in the whorehouse, which is the worst goddamned _possible_ place for her, and if you knew her you'd know why."

* * *

"We won't if you're scared. You heard what I told you - I'd never do that."

"No - it's okay - this is nice..." They hadn't taken everything off, just a layer apiece. Toki's hands were strong but gentle, fingers calloused with work but the roughness felt good, like a cat's tongue where they reached her skin. She rested her head between Fuu's shoulderblades, body lean and wiry but breasts soft against her back.

"Good then. We'll play for a while. " She nosed Fuu's neck. "Hope the mistress doesn't bring some guy in here now..."

Fuu giggled. "He might pay to watch. We get guys like that."

"Not me, they don't."

Fuu closed her eyes. It was as if everything rose off her shoulders, this desperate situation, all her worry, her fears about Mom...it was quiet up here, and a woman was holding her close. One she could say anything to...

...and it wasn't like she didn't know what went on in the upstairs rooms, after all...

"I'm not scared." She turned her head and gave Toki's arm a kiss, light and shy. "You can touch me."

* * *

At the desk of the teahouse, a message had been left. _Jin-san: I need your help. Please meet me in the third of the night behind the Golden Feather. I need to know something about the teahouse. Thanks! fuu_

Jin checked the _wadokei_ clock over the desk; they had a very handsome one and were plainly quite proud of it, the weights in precise balance and lovingly polished. Still second of the night, and wouldn't change for awhile. Mugen, sensibly aware that he couldn't just walk into the neighborhood, had taken a side street and was somewhere behind the teahouse, waiting for word. Waiting for _him_, and half a phase of the night to pass...

He hoped Mariya-dono's shogi game would take a long time.

* * *

_Phew! This is going to be a long one. Don't worry, there'll be another chapter this week, I want to get those two into a room alone as much as you do (grin). Just wanted to get something new up as promised. _

_Re: clocks and time-telling in Edo: Briefly, they didn't use a 24-hour system: it was a lunar clock, each day divided into six segments of daytime and six of nighttime, the exact lengths varying with the seasons as they do in nature.  
_

_Phases of the moon for literally any date in history, AD or BC: check "Historic Moon Calendar" in Google. A priceless resource, no one writing historical fic should be without it. (Java required.)_


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Plans

_Hanabi, chapter four- Secret Plans  
_

Completed November 16, 2008. There is smut involved [beams proudly]. -Yuri, that is. I'm making you wait just a little longer for the yaoi. Don't hate me, OK? I really want to get this right...

_Classic disclaimer:_ I do not own the characters or situations of _Samurai Champloo_, which belong to Shinichiro Watanabe and Simoigusa Champloos now and always, but I do love taking them for a little spin now and then...

_Specific disclaimer:_ Boys with boys and girls with girls in this chapter. Don't like it? don't read it. Thanks.

* * *

Mugen stood there in the dark and needed him to come back. Which was fucking crazy. He didn't even _like_ to have people too close to him, much less _need_ them to be: it made him edgy and suspicious, itchy to be out of there. But this one - not knowing where he was made Mugen feel like he'd dived too deep and was running out of air. Flattened against the alley wall, he risked a quick look around the corner. _Where the hell is he? He needs to get back here and kiss me some more. _

To stand there, with that perfect balance, that indefinable, aching something-I-don't-have - _hell - _he just needed to get _back _here. _Now._

When Jin walked out of the teahouse it was like a cool breeze sweeping into his face.

He ducked into the alley. "She left a message. She'll meet us here in the third of the night."

"S'that long?"

"Some time. - ohh!" as Mugen nosed into the bare nape of his neck, nuzzled and breathed on it. "_What_ are you-"

"A kid told me Japanese guys like that spot best." Couldn't swallow a grin, seeing the flush in the pale cheeks. "Guess it's so, huh?"

"You're _shameless." _But the tone was almost affectionate, and the long spine arched into him catlike.

_-Guess it's so, yeah. _He wrapped around Jin from behind, kissed and licked the back of his neck, rocked his hips forward. He felt so _damn _good. It was like their skin was glowing, like - he didn't know what it was like, but he wasn't letting go of it.

The samurai was so still, breathing deep and slow, pulling Mugen's scent deep into his chest like opium smoke.

"I don't understand this," he said, half to himself. "We're strangers. In another day we'll all be gone from here."

_-we'll be gone-_

_it __hur__t to think that-_

Mugen held him tight, so tight he could feel his ribs through the layers of silk, slotting his fingers into the lines.

"Not yet."

The long fine-boned hands covered his. "-No. Not yet."

"Where you staying tonight?"

"Here-" slight incline of his head toward the teahouse. "With my master."

"Won't do. We'll have to find someplace." He rocked his hips into Jin again, savoring the way his breath hissed through his teeth when he did. "Not usually fussy, but with so many goons after me, kinda rather do this under cover."

"We'll think of something." Another long arch of his back that pressed him so close, a promise for sure, and then he twisted around in the embrace, kissed Mugen's forehead, between his eyes, finally got to his mouth and stayed there. _Guys don't kiss like that. _Girls_ kiss like that. Guys kiss like they'd rather bite you. But this one - again, this one, he wasn't like anything else - _

"I want you so bad," he said when he could breathe. "You want me. Say it."

"If you weren't right about the danger," said the grey-eyed boy, those spooky beautiful eyes like perfect steel going straight into him, "I'd let you have me right against this wall."

It kicked the breath out of him. _Damn. You really said that. And if I weren't right, I would._

"This is crazy shit," said Mugen, leaning into his shoulder. Jin's black hair smelled like wind and smoke. Someplace a clock chimed.

Slightly dizzy laugh. "Yes. Crazy shit."

* * *

Fuu breathed fast, feeling the hot flush in her skin, the wetness where she rode the knee pressed between her thighs. Toki purred and crooned to her as she rocked steadily, cradling her little breasts in warm hands, stroking her nipples with the pads of her thumbs. "Ah, sweet, you're so sweet, little flower…mmm, that's it…"

The sensation was so strong it almost scared her, made her pull back from diving into it even as she moved with it.

"It's okay," soothed the pirate girl, "first time, I know…" soft chuckle. "First time I did this with a girl I was dizzy for days. Portuguese beauty called Malagueña, and _gods_, she rattled my spine for me…" the silky knee pressed upward and Fuu gasped. "Oo, you're hard," said Toki softly, stroking downward over her stomach. "Can I touch you?"

"-_yes_-"

-a fingertip slid inside, found, stroked the tight little button, and Fuu gasped for breath, shoved her hips against the redhead's hand, once and twice and _and-_

-let go, went over the edge of the overwhelming rush, shamelessly, blissfully _grinding _against the beautiful pirate, and Toki groaned and pushed into her, just as wet, shaking. Fuu wanted to share it, wanted to be with her, and dared to slip her hands up under the sleek brown breasts, a little bigger than hers, deliciously warm and heavy in her hands. Her heart beating so hard, sweat streaking her throat and chest, she was so **lovely**-Toki threw her head back-

_"_ahhh_-Fuu-"_

-shuddered, long, hard, deep waves, Fuu barely able to breathe in the intensity of the moment, and then folded into her, head dropped over her shoulder. Caught her breath and cocked a bright roguish eye up at Fuu.

"Not so scary, hei?"

Fuu hugged her. "Not scary at _all_."

-and heard the clock chime downstairs. _Time to go already? - time to go._

The redhead stretched languorously and watched her scramble for her clothes, looking sleepily puzzled. "You can't have to work at this hour, hei?"

"No. - tie a knot there, could you? Thanks. - I have to meet Mugen and Jin."

Mischief in the dark eyes. "Don't tell him what we did. He might be too curious."

Fuu had to giggle. "You really aren't his girlfriend at all, are you?"

"Not me. He chases girls, but I don't know as he's caught one. Maybe we both want something else…" she eyed the shoved-aside heap of kimono with disdain. "Should I get dressed?"

"Nah. If they send a guy up here this late, he deserves a shock." Looked back. "I - thank you. That was _beautiful_."

"Thank you too, Fuu-not-san." A little teasing in the tone but not in the eyes. "It was."

* * *

Fuu looked quickly around as she stepped out of the storeroom. She could hear the guards' voices but not see them, and that was good enough; she hurried down the alleyway and went a few streets' distance before crossing, deliberately making a roundabout route to the teahouse, just in case. She'd been reckless in collecting kitchen leftovers, taking twice as much as she usually did for a late snack, but she didn't think she'd be caught; everyone knew her appetite had unpredictable spikes, and she could always mention Mom if she had to. Tonight she had co-conspirators to feed. _If they haven't already gotten impatient and cut each other to pieces,_ she amended with a sigh.

They were not, however, cutting each other to pieces when she got there. In fact, it looked kinda like they were making out.

Um, wow. - Fuu coughed pointedly and rattled her basket a little, to give them fair warning, and they quickly separated and sat back against the wall, exactly as if - well. Everyone's having adventures tonight, huh? -She fought back a giggle and put on her most innocent look as she trotted up.

"Sorry to make you wait."

"Not a problem," assured Mugen, and she could've sworn Jin blushed a little. " - Hey! You brought food?"

"Just what I could sneak out. I figured we'd all be hungry by now."

"Got that right."

-Personally, she thought she could eat a whole whale. She wondered if sex always makes you hungry…and it hit her. _I had sex. For the first time. I had sex in a brothel with a girl. And it was really, really nice. _

_-And now I have to talk seriously even though I'm starving and still all tingly and stuff._

Mugen had tucked in without so much as an "itadakimasu", leaving that to Jin. Fuu took a deep breath, grabbed an onigiri and outlined her plan.

"Okay, the big fireworks show is tomorrow night, last night of the festival. It's at the river dock, and everybody wants to see it, so people will start heading out early to get the best seats. By the time it's full dark this street will be just about deserted. And here's the best part - " she'd been elated when she overheard this - "the town council gave orders for all the downtown street lanterns to be put out just before the show starts! So it's completely dark for the fireworks, see?"

"So?" Mugen looked unimpressed. "They'll still be guarding the doors, right?"

"Well, the doors, _sure_. But that's not what we're going to use. That's why I have to know, Jin-san, please - " she turned to him - "which room of the teahouse is directly across from Toki's room."

"Because-?"

"Because if we can run a rope across the street, window to window, she can get across. It'll be dark, there'll be nobody in the street, and she's sure she could do it pretty fast - I asked her."

She held her breath, dreading that one of them would say it was crazy. It probably was, but it was all she had, and there was no more time.

Mugen grinned. "Not bad, girl. Not bad at all."

"We'll need a very long rope," Jin pointed out. "And anyone who is still in the street is fairly likely to be looking up."

"I know," Fuu admitted. "But I've asked around, and really, everyone says they're going. And…I don't know what else to do."

There was a moment's silence, and then Jin inclined his head. "No strategy is totally without risk. We'll manage."

"Leave the rope to me," said Mugen. "How do we get it over there?"

Fuu sighed with relief and took another onigiri. "First we have to be sure of the room. I'll go into her room and stand at the window. If you go to your room and look out the window, I'll see you, and then we'll have an idea which is the best one. It'd be great if the room across from hers was yours, but I doubt we're that lucky."

"It'll be awkward if someone is in the room you need to use," observed Jin mildly.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Fuu assured him, and Mugen snickered.

* * *

He didn't want to actually enter their room, knowing Mariya-dono would wake at the least sound, and there would be no further prowling around that night. So he entered the first empty room past theirs, its sliding door standing wide, and clearly saw Fuu standing in the window of the trapped girl's room at the Golden Feather. She waved to him and pointed left. He was only slightly diagonal to her, he saw, possibly only one room west. If their luck held, and no one was in the room next to this one-

Their luck held; the room was empty. It was very large and handsomely decorated, intended for large traveling parties perhaps, or a noble with his retinue. A number of futons, brocade draperies, several antique naginata standing on display, and-

He could hardly believe what he saw: a bow and arrows, mounted on the wall.

He stepped closer to look at it. A _Yonsun-nobi_, just his size; a beautiful piece and well cared for, with no warping or dryness to the lacquered bamboo. It was mounted carefully on wooden pegs; he lifted it down and unwound the wrapped bowstring, drawing it straight between thumb and forefinger. Perfect. It would bear a rope across the street with ease, and a furlong further if need be. This was better than luck, it was a smile of the gods.

He stepped to the window - slightly to the side, to be less visible from the street - and held the bow up for Fuu to see. She raised both fists in triumph, and vanished from sight, presumably to tell the pirate girl that her rescue was at hand.

Jin carefully replaced the yonsun-nobi on the wall with its hawk-feathered arrows, and sighed.

Now what? It was still hours before dawn, and he was exhausted. The wisest move would be to return quietly to the room where Mariya-dono slept and get to bed; he'd be forgiven for staying out late, he was sure, and might not even be asked what he'd been up to, since he was manifestly neither drunk nor bloodstained. If he was smart, he told himself firmly, he'd bid his unlikely friends good night, get some sleep, behave himself tomorrow, and find a way to slip out at dark. (_Master, __may I go and see the fireworks?) _ He should be sensible; he was only asking for heartache otherwise, and what would it matter if he disappointed a boy he'd never see again-

_a boy he'd never see again- _

The thought was like a knife in his chest, and he knew he wasn't going to be sensible. Not this time.

* * *

When they saw him walking back onto the alley, their combined happiness was so tangible a blind swordsman could have sensed it, and his heart warmed in spite of himself. Sneaking out at night, scheming elaborate schemes, being where your guardians didn't think you were: probably most young people did that when they were children, but he never had, and he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it.

Fuu ran up and brashly hugged him, to his not-displeased amazement. "You're the best! However did you find a bow? It's just what we need!"

"It was right there on the wall." He let her let go of her own accord, watching Mugen scavenge her basket for the last of the food. "All you'll need to do is warn her what to expect, I think; that bow will easily carry a rope."

"Then I'm on." Mugen set the basket aside. "I'll go get some. See ya later, right?"

"Just a second - "

He glanced back at Fuu, surprised, and she took a deep breath. "Do you need a place for the night?"

Evil grin. "You offering?"

Sigh. "Be serious. - Everybody owes our mistress favors, if you know what I mean, so we have a deal with the Silent Blossom - I can get you a room token, easy." She looked at him, gambling she'd read this right. "You must be tired of sleeping in the gingko tree, right?"

He looked keenly at Fuu - _do you get it? - _ "Well yeah, but…won't they expect you to _use_ those rooms for something?"

_I'm pretty sure I do.._" - You can tell them you're expecting someone to come by later."

Slow nod and smile. "You _**are**_ good. I'll take it." He trotted off, calling back, "Meet ya in the kitchen."

-Jin looked at his sandals. "We're that obvious?"

"Kind of. - Look, it's OK. (_And cute_, she added to herself.) - I can't pay you, so this is the least I can do."

He smiled, just a little, eyes still down. "Very perceptive. Thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"No, it's not."

She paused in gathering up the basket and debris, surprised at his serious tone. "What?"

"People like your mistress aren't crossed lightly. At the very least you could lose your position and at the worst you could be killed." He was looking at her now. "Why would you take such a risk?"

She saw by his silks that he was Takeda clan, an old samurai family, loyal to the code for hundreds of years. _Like we all were, once._ Of course, he wouldn't guess why…

"I didn't swear any vow to my mistress. She just gave me a job. And my dad…before he left us, he told me there are higher things to serve than any master. I was really little, but I'll never forget that." She tossed the last of the used chopsticks into the basket, checked to make sure there was no scrap left to say they'd been here. " - I think I'll be OK. Kiku-san will vouch for me. And - I just like those two. I want them to get back on their pirate ship and go have adventures. Or something." She couldn't keep the wistfulness out of her voice. "I want _somebody_ around here to be happy, somehow."

He looked honestly baffled, but not in a bad way. "You're a very unusual girl."

"Well, you can't be so usual yourself, or you'd've ditched me by now." She yawned as he got to his feet; it was barely an hour past midnight. - "Look, I need to find a room token, your master probably thinks you've been abducted or something, that one has to find the rope, and we all need to get at least some sleep. Let's all get back to our rooms for awhile."

"Good." He glanced around. "Unless you leave word, I'll be here an hour before dark tomorrow night."

* * *

He completely couldn't stop thinking about a damn too-pretty samurai who thought faster than he had a right to and kissed like a girl. What was **wrong **with him?

-the way those long fingers clasped behind his neck, the way his tongue stroked against Mugen's, the way he grazed your lip with his teeth, drank you in like you tasted so good, and all the while stroking your scalp, your neck and shoulders - always _touching _you. It ought to make him edgy and pissed off, like it did when girls did it. It ought not to be giving him a hard-on just thinking about it.

_We're strangers…_

_No we're not._ Sudden fierce conviction, as he loped toward the docks. _We never were. There's been something there since the moment we met._

_

* * *

_…_you can't be so usual yourself…_

...the dojo ghost, the _mononoke_, a prodigy and a monster all his life…_No. I suppose I'm not very usual, at that. _

And this adventure was getting more absurd and memorable by the moment, and the night wasn't over yet…and he was back in the alley for a moment, smelling heat and salt and desire, a lightning crackle of energy, another prodigy and monster. The rest of the night - he didn't have to leave this crazy world yet, _not yet_, thanks to him - thanks to her -

He couldn't help glancing back at the Golden Feather as he climbed the teahouse steps. _That,_ he thought with unexpected admiration, _that is a woman who'll go a long way in this world. _

"Jin?"

"Yes, Master. How was your game?"

"Very long. The man has talent. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much. The city is beautiful." Slipping back so easily into the polite tone, the well-schooled world of control and deference...

"Kosaka-san is glad we're staying for the rest of the festival. I may have dinner with him tomorrow night." He could feel his master's keen eyes on him in the dark. "You'll want to see the fireworks, I imagine? The festival is famous for them."

If he had an inkling, Jin wasn't going to quarrel with it. "Thank you, I would."

"Get some sleep then. " Mariya rolled over. "It's quite late."

Jin undressed quietly, down to his white juban, and settled into the futon, forcing himself to breathe calmly though his nerves were taut as a bowstring. What would the signal be? when would it come?-

He _did_ love Yukimaru. He _did_ love his life at the Mujuu, and even Mariya-dono, in some fashion. But he knew - his soul always had known - that they weren't the whole world. The rest of the night...

Jin waited.

* * *

Okay, it's taken me a long while to arrange things right, but everything'll happen next time. Be here for everyone's last night together, a daring rescue, separate ways and the fate of the good ship Flower Dragon.

(Will anyone be surprised if I mention that Captain Cho has green eyes?)


	5. Chapter 5, part 1: Until Dawn

_Hanabi, chapter five, part one-- __Until Dawn_

OK, I thought this would be the final chapter of _Hanabi_, but a certain scene ran away with me...so no grand finale till next time. But I swear, x-my-heart, I'll get it posted before Xmas. Thanks for waiting: I hope you like it. _  
_

Classic disclaimer: I do not own the characters or situations of Samurai Champloo, which belong to Shinichiro Watanabe and Simoigusa Champloos now and always, but I do love taking them for a little spin now and then...

Specific disclaimer: Boys-with-boys and implied girls-with-girls in this chapter. Don't like it? --don't read it. Thanks.

In honor of my late lamented best-beloved Judy Renee Pope, who rp'd Jim and Mugen in bed with me so many times (she was Jin, I was Mugen)…so many times. _Hold what you have in your hands_.

And dedicated to Koume Kitamura, who did this so much better than I can. _Arigato, watashi-wa eiyu._

* * *

The Silent Blossom was busier than Fuu had expected it to be at this hour of night, but that worked to her advantage. The boy handling the front desk had all he could do, arranging rooms and amenities simultaneously for three slightly impatient male couples; when she managed to catch his attention and show the Golden Feather's device on her sleeve, he sighed with relief at having one request so easily dealt with, and she was back out the door with her prize in twenty seconds.

So far, so good. Now she just had to wait in the kitchen for Mugen to show up, give him the token (and come to think of it, there was something else she ought to tuck in there with it…), update Toki on the plan, and with any luck at all grab a few hours' sleep before the kitchen staff arrived in the morning. (At least it wouldn't be _early _morning, she thought; one advantage brothel cookstaff had over workers in a normal restaurant was the near total lack of demand for breakfast.)

She let herself back into the kitchen office, made sure the storeroom door wasn't locked, poured a cup of cold tea and settled at the low table. _What a day--_

--woken from her doze by a thump on the kitchen door which she scurried to answer. As expected, on the other side was the pirate's shaggy silhouette, toting a big coil of pitchy-smelling ship's rope on his shoulder. The hour-candle had scarcely burned down an inch since she'd returned.

"That was fast." She stifled a giggle as she fished the token's little red envelope out of her sleeve. "All that rope! They're gonna think you've hired a _kinbaku_ boy."

"Heh." Wolfish grin. "Got no time for that fancy stuff. Even if it does look cool." He took the offering. "So, you told Toki what's up yet?"

"Haven't had a chance, but I'll do it before I go to sleep." (The sooner the better, she decided.) "--You have a good night, OK? And wish for luck."

"Got to cut your own luck in this world. But hey--" a hand reached out of the shadow to grip hers; there wasn't enough light to see his face, but there was such comfort in the warm, strong fingers. "Not gonna forget this. You ever need a place to go, you go to the dock and put the word out, and we'll find you."

And for the second time that day--that unbelievably long day-- she was filled with gratitude and hope; she took the pirate's hand in both of hers. "I"ll remember that."

Fuu shook her head at herself as he trotted off. _I really do trust people too easily. But…somehow…_

--and shook it again, this time to stay awake._ I'd better go talk to Toki before I fall asleep on my feet._

_

* * *

_Jin woke with a start, surprised that he'd been asleep. Fatigue had gotten the better of his anticipation, which might be just as well. But how long had it been? Would Mugen be here soon? He drew a deep breath, letting the warmth of the memory flow back into his skin. _Soon…_There was no way to tell; perhaps he'd go downstairs to the toilet, he thought, and check the desk clock on the way…

The moment he stepped out of the room he heard a sharp "tsst!" , and looked around to see a hand beckoning to him two doors down. A hand with a sky-blue band tattooed on its wrist.

He was there in three strides, and Mugen pulled him into the room, half-tackled him onto the futon. "Damn, you drank more tea than me, I thought for sure you'd have to go before this--"

Jin rolled into him, pulled him close, dove into the kiss. "--how long have you been here?"

"Too long. Give me that--mm." The pirate swallowed greedily. "Didn't want to wake him up, so I waited--"

To Jin's pleasant surprise, he smelled freshly bathed. Though he'd perversely enjoyed the whiffs of Mugen's sweaty skin he'd gotten before, he'd wryly expected that in full contact he'd be a bit rank; but he'd definitely bathed and even washed his hair. Did he really go so far for me? --Jin dug his nose into the half-damp shag, , and the tattooed boy chuckled dryly.

"Not my idea. She stuck a bath token in with the room key. Said you'd appreciate it."

What a _very _odd girl…at any other time he'd probably have suspected her of planning to trap them somehow, perhaps for her yakuza mistress, but he was of no mind to ponder anyone's motives at the moment…

he pinned Jin into the futon and kissed him, sliding his fingers into the sleek black hair, holding his skull tight between his hands as he reached for his tongue. Finally, _finally,_ the taste of his breath, the long body stretched full-length against him; he drew away long enough to grin into the grey eyes, open wide, silver in the streetlight that fell through their window. "I knew you'd come find me. I knew it."

"I thought _you_ found _me_." Jin was smiling, really smiling, looking up with a mix of open happiness and desire like he'd never seen in anyone's eyes for him before, it made him damn near dizzy; and then he pulled Mugen down and pressed up into him, strong grip and sharp hipbones and heat, and said in his ear, "This is our only night."

And there it was, laid out in five stark words, the thing they'd known all along. _We leave tomorrow, we could die any day, any night, this is all the time we get. This, now--_

"Then let's go."

He kissed Jin's neck and began working on the knot of his juban sash.

* * *

"An arrow. Got it." Toki nodded seriously as Fuu combed out her hair. "It'll bring a rope in here?"

"Right. As soon as the street lanterns go out. All you have to do is secure the rope to something that'll take your weight--that support there would do--and we'll tie it on our side. You're good at knots, right?"

The pirate girl chuckled. "I can tie anything, no problem. Be a hell of a shot, though."

"He can do it," replied Fuu with no hesitation, and Toki laughed again.

"Ahh, I've lost my girlfriend already, eh?-- Listen to you. This boy must be special."

Fuu blushed. "It's not like that. I just know I can trust him."

"That's different, then." Toki sat patiently still as Fuu finished combing and began putting the handsome red mane up into a knot with a set of carved wooden hairsticks, trimmed with coral beads, that she'd spotted in the storeroom. "Man like that's worth more than jade. Don't lose him."

"I'll have to." Fuu set aside the comb and sighed. "He's leaving tomorrow night, same as you and Mugen."

Toki looked at her keenly. "What, we're all the fun you have?"

Another sigh. "My mom's very sick. I know she's…she's going to die. I just…it's been nice, helping someone who's got a chance."

Compassion and pity flooded the deep dark eyes. "Ahh, poor baby sister…"

She held herself away from melting into the warm embrace, knowing time was short. The keen gaze grew keener.

"Hei, I _have_ lost you." Toki tapped the swinging strands of beads. "I can't even be sorry?"

"--I just know you'll be gone soon."

"I'm not gone _yet."_ The dark eyes were suddenly fierce. "Listen, one thing I know: hold what you have in your hands. What you could have, wish you had--_pfah._ What you have _now_, _that's _true." She hugged Fuu tight. "And right now, here, I'm sorry. I _am_."

Fuu suddenly knew that it would break her heart to have these three leave her. And that she would have to get up and go to work anyway, with her heart broken, and her world wiped of bright color. And that made it even more important to love them while she had them.

" … thank you."

Toki hadn't let go. "No matter what happens to us, you're our nakama now."

* * *

Mugen cussed under his breath at the wrappings of the fundoshi until Jin, voice slightly amused, said "I'll do that."

"You people wear too damn many layers." The pirate himself was wearing only his chopped-off hakama and very plainly nothing under those; Jin stroked an appreciative palm over the hard bulge that showed itself with such brazen pride, did it again at Mugen's shudder.

"Where are you from? You can't have been here long."

"Ryukyu. Way to the west. Ahh--" --He liked that. "--Would you really've let me fuck you in the alley?" He could still feel the kick in the pit of his stomach that image had given him, had been thinking about it while waiting for him, drinking the sake' that apparently came with the room; he nudged his hips forward to endorse the thought.

"If there'd been more time--" he had himself free of the fundoshi, stroked himself one-handed, paying closer attention to Mugen. "It'll be better here."

The night was hot and still, well past midnight, and the new moon had long since set. In the pitch-black of the ornate room the beam of the street lantern caught the burning silver eyes of the only one Mugen'd ever even nearly thought he might be in love with. He was just _scary_ beautiful. "--That's what I want."

And again Mugen was dizzy, because nobody _wants_ it up the ass, that's what the _loser_ gets; but this one, already sliding under him, opening those long legs…he thought of saying _get on your knees then_, but whatever the beauty was thinking seemed like a much better idea. And then somehow he was the one on his knees, pulling the lean bony ass onto his lap, since that seemed to be how this was done--

"You've never--"

"Shut up! I've fucked guys before, OK?" _--in the gritty sand behind the jetty, on their hands and knees,and they'd cuss and struggle, pissed off, hating it, hating you for doing it, and it took all your strength to force it in which made it even hotter--but this, this, he was almost shaking---_

"It's all right. It's all right, I want you." The long back arched, sliding him forward; he rubbed himself slowly against Mugen's waiting cock, the hakama fabric wet and hot between them. Mugen hissed and rose up a little to pull his pants off, settling back with a throaty sound of pleasure at skin on skin. Jin rocked his hips in another long, slow stroke, and Mugen dug his toes into the futon for purchase, targeted the entrance and pushed--

--already panting as he pushed back, tight but not enough to slow him down, and the look of near-unbearable ecstasy on the beautiful face as he slid in was almost enough to make Mugen come on the spot. _That's what you want, all right._ He shifted his hips and Mugen's next stroke went deeper, Jin's head pressing back into the futon as he gripped tight, his lips open, eyelashes wet and jet black on the pale cheekbones. Mugen had to force himself to breathe, moving faster but not too fast, wanting for the first time not just to come but to _keep doing this_, to keep looking at him, feeling this tidal surge, clasp and release--_damn--_

_--_he could_ understand _preferring guys if it was ever like this.

"_--Mugen-_-" the long fingers clamped into his arms, knees on his ribs--"_yes_--" the steel-grey eyes open so wide now, and even as Mugen thrust harder he still wanted to be _careful_ somehow, to--this was _so crazy--_

but he reached down at the same time that Jin reached up, and they were in each other's arms again, holding on tight. Jin leaned back in his grip, grinding into his thrusts and panting things under his breath, his own heat rubbing Mugen's belly as they moved. He couldn't _believe_ it was this good, this _perfectly_ good--

(--it had been two years, two years, since he'd had a man inside him, and gods, how had he borne it--but this, this made up for every day of it, big enough to fill him, heat steaming off his skin, solid muscle under his fingers. The golden-brown eyes shone clear bright amber in the dark, spirit-touched, clear to his Mujuu-trained eye_: you've seen the Other Shore, kissed and released by death, just like--just as I--_

--he pulled Mugen close as his head snapped back and he came against him, hot fluid slick between their bellies, gripped him again and again and felt his rush strike in response, filling him so tightly for a moment that he could only gasp and hold on--)

--and he collapsed against Jin's chest, both holding each other up, panting for air. Mugen buried his hands in the long black hair, pulled out the silk ribbon, held Jin's head tight against his with a choking ache in his throat: what the fuck do you **do** to me? --couldn't, didn't want to let go--

"--I know. I don't understand but I _know_. " Warm hand pressed against his heart, soaking up the charging pulse. "Mugen. Let me in you. Please."

It didn't even occur to him to say no.

* * *

--a swooshing rustle of brocade. "Working so late, Seizou-chan? Your dedication is admirable."

Fuu nearly swallowed her teacup in shock. "Mistress!--I'm sorry, I didn't hear--"

"Quite all right." --She could feel the tall woman's eagle eye rake the table, was devoutly glad she'd already passed on the room token. "You don't usually stay the night here, do you?"

"No, mistress. We've just been so busy this week." _At least I look convincingly tired out. But if she suspects something… oh please, we can't get caught, not now--_

"Most commendable." The yakuza's voice was as cool and polished as fine jade. "I'll expect to see things run perfectly tonight, then, with so much extra work on your part."

Fuu bowed her head, forcing her voice to steadiness. "We'll do our best, Yamaguchi-sama."

"--_Look_ at me, girl." The mistress' long fan cracked sharply against the table. "I'm told you've spent a lot of time with the pirate. I have two questions, and don't dishonor yourself by lying to me."

Hoping she didn't shake, Fuu met the sharp eyes.

* * *

"You're all right?"

Mugen let go, fell back into the futon. There weren't _words _for it. "--I _should_ want to kill you for that…"

"It's no wonder people joke about you Southerners." Dry, thoughtful tone. "You fight like lunatics, you only bathe when you're told to and you don't even understand sex."

"...bastard. Maybe I do want to kill you." But he didn't move, looking up at the ceiling. "…I've been with guys before. Girls too. Wasn't like this."

"I've been sleeping with the same boy for three years, and it's _never_ like this."

Long silence. "Let's not go to sleep. Let's just do this till morning. Or till we pass out."

Once Jin did fall asleep, and was woken up by a not-gentle nip at the nape of his neck. "Want some more?" He was hard already, pressed smooth and hot against Jin's ass, and it was as if he were still dreaming when Mugen took him again.

Once they both fell asleep, and when Jin woke they were curled up together, and the sky outside had changed from black to deep blue. He laid his head on the pirate's brown shoulder, closed his eyes, trying to shut it out.

"There's a ceremony," said Mugen quietly, though he'd given no sign he was even awake. "The _Noro_ --priestesses, back home-- conduct it. It means two people are bound, for always, even past the Other Shore."

"…I have a boyfriend. He's sweet and brave, and from a good family. But…" long silence. " 'past the Other Shore' sounds perfect."

Even Mugen could read the levels of frustration and weariness in that.

"You don't really want him?"

"He's what's expected of me."

And suddenly the Pantu--the Wandering Gods-- whispered, in a rustle of black feathers, and he knew the future.

"You'll kill him."

"What?~!"

"You will. In a forest, near the river. And then it'll just be us." Combed his fingers through long sweat-damp hair, golden eyes looking into silver. "You'll see."

Jin gazed out into the lightening sky. Of course that was impossible. But--

In this place anything was still possible. Another hour.

* * *

"--Mistress?" _don't panic, don't panic, don't give her a clue--_

"One: is she armed? Has she threatened you?"

Overwhelming relief--_is that all? _"--No. No, she hasn't. I think she has a set of chopsticks, but no weapons I've seen."

"Good. Two: did she seduce you?"

Fuu's jaw dropped: not even the fear of offending Yamaguchi Ran could force out a sound as she stared at the Mistress. _How could she possibly_--

"Hm. I'm guessing she did, then.--Don't worry, Seizou-chan, I'm not going to ask how she was." A sly smile. "I'm just considering keeping her for myself; it's clear she dislikes men, and I'm growing bored with Akaihana…"

_(Is she really telling me this?_ Fuu could scarcely believe her ears. _Is she drunk? is she trying to scare me?)_

"…so I'm pleased to hear that she's…agreeable." The long fan tapped the table thoughtfully. "Thank you, Seizou-chan, you've saved me a deal of trouble." With an air of finished business, the brothel mistress swept toward the door. "Don't stay up all night; tomorrow will be a busy day. And- -" --the smooth voice sharpened to a whip--"don't ever touch her again. "

Fuu could only bow. "Of course, Mistress. Good night."

She stared out the door, barely able to breathe. _Keeping her for myself?_ Wouldn't that mean moving Toki to another room--maybe the mistress' own quarters? How soon? Today? What on earth were they going to do?

* * *

Be with us next time to see what they do.

[Footnote: Kinbaku is Japanese rope bondage--the kind with all the intricate knots. It was first recorded as a sexual diversion in the late Edo period.]


	6. Chapter 5, part 2: Fireworks

_Hanabi, chapter five, part two-- Fireworks_

Hmf, you guys disappoint me: here I finally deliver the J&M smut I'd been promising since chapter one, and I only get two reviews. Took me down a peg, I tell ya. ((not-smiley)) So I didn't get the last part done by Xmas as promised, but at least you get it before New Year's. Happy festivities and I wish you all a great 2009!

Classic disclaimer: I do not own the characters or situations of _Samurai Champloo_, which belong to Shinichiro Watanabe and Simoigusa Champloos now and always, but I do love taking them for a little spin now and then...

Specific disclaimer: Boys-with-boys and implied girls-with-girls in this chapter. Don't like it? --don't read it. Thanks.

Dedicated once more, to Koume Kitamura-sensei.

* * *

It was the last time, and they knew it.

"You don't have to keep moving. It's good to hold still."

"Are you kidding?"

"Not at all. I'll show you." Jin lowered the grip of his knees from Mugen's ribs to his hipbones, took the shaggy dark head in his hands. "--close your eyes. Listen."

"Weird dojo bullshit," Mugen muttered, but he did as asked.

"…I suppose it is." Allowed himself a long, caressing look at this wild thing he'd somehow snared: scarred, tattooed, taut-muscled, the arch of his spine throwing his ribs into sharp relief under the wet tawny skin. _Such a raw, immediate life, he must never have known what it was to have time; and now we have so little…the night is over. --_His eyes were squeezed shut and his hips shivered with the effort of holding still. Jin closed his own eyes again, trying with his voice to soothe that fierce energy, make him understand.

"Breathe, now. Just breathe. Don't think about wanting to finish…"

"You're sitting on my dick! How can I not think about that?!"

"Ssh…" Jin kissed his forehead. "…think about this moment. Where we are. How it feels…" _The warm air, the dawn light, the smell of you and me and the river. The quiet of the street before it wakes up. Remember all of it._

"Are you trying to get me bigger?" He could hear the grin in the pirate's voice. "Cos that's what you're gonna get."

He held on. "I'm trying--" and he didn't smile-- " I am trying to keep you inside me as long as I can."

And then Mugen was still, really still, even the trembling stopped. Arms slid around his waist and he pressed his head hard into Jin's chest, warm breath and scratch of stubble on his skin. Jin rested his head against Mugen's.

"Yeah," said the wild thing quietly, "that's what I want too."

* * *

"Kiku-san?" The young guardsman bowed politely and handed her a folded note. "The Mistress sends you special instructions for this evening."

The kitchen mistress bowed back, slightly puzzled, and unfolded the note as the guard vanished. Perhaps she'd invited guests for dinner? --she did sometimes entertain in her chambers on festival nights. Kiku glanced around; she might have to send someone to the market right away if Yamaguchi-sama required a special menu--

But the message was nothing so ordinary.

* * *

Jin, after some search, finally found his hair ribbon on the floor and tucked it into the white juban's sleeve; no point tying it up, he was just going back to bed. "--What do you think you'll do today? You can't stay here."

"I wish. But yeah, I thought I'd go find breakfast and then check the docks, work out a plan to get outa here tonight." Mugen was already dressed, having less to put on (it was also quite possible, Jin thought in amusement, that he'd never used a comb in his life). "If we do pull this off, we'll need to get passage on something as fast as we can--they'll be looking for us under every rock on town." Deep sigh.  
"Damn, I hate losing the _Flower Dragon_. Best year of my life on that boat."

"It's been impounded, right?"

"Bastard magistrates took her, if that's what you mean. And even if we got her we couldn't sail her alone. --Pisses me off." He shook his head. "Lot of captains are jackasses, but Cho'd give anybody a chance, no questions. --Little cracked in the head, but hey."

Jin was still amused. "You think so?"

Mugen snorted. "Says the ship is a real dragon under a spell, and they hafta travel till they find the gold feather. He's cracked all right." He shrugged, but his voice was serious. "But he hid Toki out, helped her pass for a man, and he hid me out even with--what I did." Unconsciously smoothed a thumb over the prison tattoo. "Probably other guys too. Dammit..."

_A shame, that he'd never meet this man capable of inspiring such loyalty among pirates...._ "Do you think you'll be able to hire on with a ship leaving here?" Jin mentally scolded himself for having not considered their next move before now; he wasn't going to sleep well if he left Yokohama with no idea what would befall Mugen and Toki…

"Hope so. If not--we'll see." Mugen was watching him as if to memorize him. "--See you tonight then."

It wasn't goodbye, not quite, but it still wrenched his heart. "Yes. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Mugen left the room token at the front desk, though he'd like to've kept it for a souvenir; no reason to get that kitchen girl in trouble. But man...he shook his head. Seemed like only ten minutes ago he'd been in jail, neck-deep in trouble, and now he'd spent the night in a high-priced whorehouse, with free food from kitchen girl and sake' on the house, _and_ he'd let a guy screw his ass who hadn't even beaten him in a fight. _Twice_, yet. Once just because, and the second time because dojo boy had gone at it slow and easy till he wanted to howl, till the lightest fingertip, on the pulse in his throat, on the head of his cock, had made him gasp for breath; and that long piece of his had felt so _damn _good in there…

…slow and easy, breathing his name, and awake with him afterward…

…if he lived to be fifty--yeah, _sure_ he might-- he'd never have another night like it.

* * *

Morning came to downtown Yokohama with an air of festive excitement, as merchants, townsfolk and tourists alike prepared for the spectacle of the Tanabata Festival's famed final night. In the brothels, those awake all night slept in, resting for another, even longer night of revelry. On the docks, those who'd shipped in the festival goods and performers made preparations to move on tomorrow morning. Fresh fish and produce arrived at the restaurants and kitchens, and the fireworks vendors--the most important of all--began a long caravan toward the river.

And Kiku, up early to supervise the arrival of food deliveries, thoughtfully fingered the unexpected message in her sleeve, just as the person mentioned there glanced hastily out of the kitchen office.

"Sempai? I'm so sorry! I haven't overslept, have I?"

"Fuu?" _What in the world-_-"Have you been here all night?"

"Yes. I'm really sorry!" The girl bowed. "I was too tired to get home, so I just--"

"No, that's all right, just --goodness, you can't work all day in that. Give me a minute and we'll find you something else to wear." A cart had pulled up to the stockroom door. "Just stay there."

As Kiku hurried to meet the cart she couldn't force back a rush of doubt and worry: was this connected with Mistress' request? Was there--it seemed unbelievable, but--reason to suspect Fuu of anything?

And more importantly still, had Kiku better be ready to take a hand in it?

She forced a pleasant smile onto her face as she greeted the driver, but her mind was working at top speed. Because curse it, no matter what the girl might or not be up to, Kiku was not about to let Mistress' suspicions rob her --and the Golden Feather--of the best assistant kitchen manager they'd ever had.

* * *

Mariya was amused by his student, and that was a rare occurrence. Jin had turned up late into the night, obviously hoping not to be asked where he'd been, and had stayed in bed barely two hours before slipping out again, this time without even getting dressed. Just past daybreak he'd returned as silently as he'd departed--as if playing the role of a warrior's ghost, hair undone, short sword in the sash of his white juban--and returned to bed, where he now slept as soundly as if he'd been there all night. One could only conclude that he'd been smitten with a local boy--either one of the teahouse boys, who must be equally smitten since Jin couldn't possibly afford him, or more likely one he'd met at the festival--and had passed the whole night indulging in love.

It was no matter, of course; if the boy was a thief Jin could handle him, and if it was an impulsive crush--unlikely as that seemed--it would meet the usual end of such things. As for Mariya himself, he'd keep the story to himself: no need to mention it to Yukimaru-kun just yet. It might come in handy, should he ever need to rouse a little friction between Jin and his favorite…

But he couldn't help being amused, all the same. The boy was usually so _very_ serious.

* * *

Their prospects looked good, Mugen thought with relief, settling under a pier with his filched meal. At least five ships were setting out at first light, and three of them were hiring, glad to hear of experienced hands who could take ship at once. And so much activity at the docks meant less chance of their being noticed. If they could just manage to lie low between the hour of escape and dawn, they stood a solid chance of getting out of this city with their hides intact.

And after that--well, they'd see about that when they got there.

He gnawed the last shreds of meat off the fish, kicked some sand over the discarded bones and decided to cruise around the festival for a bit. The brothel yakuza seemed to've forgotten about him--probably had enough to do at their own doorstep--and he might be able to snatch a purse or two, or at least find more free food. Shame, he thought as he glanced casually around him, to waste all the chances you got in a big crowd like this…

"--You. Southerner."

His hand automatically went to his sword, but the voice came from a small, shadowed booth: a fortuneteller's, by the looks of it. Chinese signs painted on the drapes, a rolled scroll on the counter. The one inside was nearly invisible in the folds of a sand-colored robe, just a glimpse of pale hair and ancient skin. Male, he guessed from the voice.

"Don't need any, granddad." He kept walking.

_"The feather is close at hand."_

Mugen stopped so short that a girl bumped smack into him, which ordinarily would've distracted him, but not from _that--_

"The--_that _feather? You crazy, old man?"

"When it is found, the dragon will fly." The cloaked shape moved back into the shadows. "Be ready."

==well_, that_ added an extra shot of too-damn-weird to the party. He glanced around again, not happy that attention had been drawn to him, and revised his plan. Might be smarter to just duck in somewhere quiet for the day, doze for a few hours; that place he'd eaten would be fine. _The feather? The gold feather that breaks the curse?--just how many people knew that story?…_

The sooner it got to be night, he thought, the better.

* * *

They'd had so much to do that Fuu was astonished, when she stepped out for a break, to see the last slanting shadows of late afternoon. It was that late already?--For once she was grateful to have been on her feet all day; if she'd had time to think about the crazy scheme she was neck-deep in, she'd be a nervous wreck by now. But they seemed to be caught up by now, at least enough to begin preparing the women's meals, and she'd finally be able to get a warning to Toki--

"Fuu! Come over and help me here--What are you doing?"

"--What, sempai?" She was lifting a stack of lacquered trays from their shelf. "Isn't it time--"

"No, no, leave that to the staff, I can't have you leaving the kitchen. Didn't you see this stack of dinner orders?" Kiku brandished the formidable sheaf. "Don't worry, the flowers won't go hungry."

In the exact instant that Fuu told herself _fine, fine, don't seem anxious or she'll guess something's up, _Kiku's eye caught hers, and the girl's heart sank. _Oh, no._ _I must be the worst liar in Yokohama. _

But Kiku was smiling to herself, nodding as if everything was now clear, and she beckoned Fuu close as she crossed the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Fuu-chan. I admit I've been confused, but now I see what's what. You're in love with that pirate girl, aren't you?"

She took Fuu's stunned look for evidence enough. "--Ahh, as I thought. And Mistress wants her, so she's threatened you--" she was talking in a quick whisper as she divided the stack of orders--"and this is your last chance to see her, so--well, of _course_ you want to." Determined nod. "She's a smart boss, that woman, but, Merciful One, her heart's solid stone."

Fuu had never been more grateful for Kiku-san's love of a good, juicy story, and seized on it. "Please, sempai, can't I take her tray? Just hers? I'll be quick, but--" looked up at her appealingly, _go ahead, lay it on thick_--"if I can just see her once more…"

Kiku patted her shoulder. "Of course you may. Don't you worry, dear." And just for a second someone besides a clever, chatty busybody gazed from the older woman's eyes. "Our Mistress is very strong, but she's not the _only_ yakuza daughter in this house."

* * *

Both Jin and Mariya-sensei had slept later than usual, in tacit mutual agreement that it was the last morning of their holiday, but were still bathed and dressed by the time a tea tray was brought to their door, with a laundry basket following. (Ah, that's right, Jin remembered; Master had been invited to dinner that night, of course he'd want clean clothes.) --Mariya nodded his approval of the neat hakama pleats and set the outfit aside. As he poured tea he added, "I probably won't be here when you leave for the performance. Bear in mind that we're leaving very early; we need to catch the first ferry back to Kisarazu."

Jin could read nothing at all in the calm inflection, but--knowing his master-- there was no way that his night's adventures had gone unnoticed. He felt a little flush of pride: Sensei had all but said that Jin's business was his own as long as he met his responsibilities; it was what he'd say to a man his own age, an equal. He bowed.

"Of course, Master."

* * *

Dusk was falling as Kiku, Fuu and the kitchen staff assembled the last of the women's dinner trays. Kiku clapped her hands. "Quick now! We want all this done and cleared away by the time people return from the fireworks. Off with you." She let them scatter before pressing one last tray into Fuu's hands.

"Go see your pirate now. And be back as soon as you can."

Fuu was overwhelmed with gratitude; she'd never imagined Kiku would do such a thing for her. "I--_thank _you, Kiku-sempai."

"Not at all, Fuu-chan." Kiku had already turned back to the orders. "Not at all."

* * *

Mugen arrived behind the Silent Blossom just as the fireflies began rising from the grass, and Jin kissed him as if it was the last kiss of his life.

"Come on--"

The young man at the desk raised a knowing eyebrow as they passed, doubtless thinking that Jin had scarcely let his older bedmate leave the teahouse before ushering in a younger one. Let him think so. --They hid themselves in the ornate room, the one with the bow on the wall, and waited.

"You'll have to talk fast if they come up with here with guests for this room."

"We should be out of here well before that." Mugen nosed the back of his neck as he reached up to take down the _yonsun-nobi,_ but Jin brushed him off.

"Don't distract me--" he strung the bow, sighted along the cord--"there'll only be a moment to make this shot." He reached up to choose an arrow off the wall--

--and noticed for the first time that they weren't all the same.

Three of them were fletched with banded hawk feathers, identical to each other. But the fourth was fletched with two red-orange feathers, bright as cinnabar, and one that reflected brilliant gold. Under its silken cord, the shaft was wrapped with rice paper, thin as a breath, inscribed with characters in gilt ink. A prayer, or a curse, or--

He could feel Mugen freeze motionless at his shoulder, knew they were both hearing the same words.

"Holy _noro_," said Mugen, very quietly. Jin lifted down the golden arrow and nocked it to the bow.

"…perhaps your captain isn't so 'cracked in the head' after all… "

He sighted out the window, looked down at the people walking toward the river, and waited for the lanterns to fade.

_There--_

--stood to his full height, drew and fired.

* * *

"--to do what?"

"Move you out of this room! Probably during the fireworks--I was scared to death, I thought Kiku-san had guessed, but she thought--um--" Fuu blushed, went on hurriedly, "What can we do? You have to be here for the plan to work! And--"

"Then here I'll be. I'm not easy to move if I don't want to go." Toki gulped her tea and dug into the tray of food. "Have to say, I'll miss getting meals this--" she paused, gave her head an irritated shake, took another bite of rice. "--this easily--"

--the rice bowl slipped out of her fingers, thumped into the futon; dark eyes met Fuu's in dazed bewilderment, and a cold blade slid into Fuu's heart. No--Kiku wouldn't, she _couldn't _have--

Toki's gaze lost focus; she tried to rise from the futon, swayed and collapsed in a heap.

"Toki!" Fuu shook her hard; her head rolled loosely on the pillow. The pulse in her throat was steady but she was out cold. Fuu stared, unable to believe it: Kiku had used her to do this to Toki, who trusted her, and she'd completely fallen for it, they both had--

_--not the only yakuza daughter in this house--_

She caught up the cup and sniffed it. Poppy tea--oh of course, they wouldn't poison her, they just wanted to move her with no fuss--

_"Toki!"_

As if her cry were an arranged signal, there was a brisk rap on the sliding door and in strode four of the downstairs guards. "Good work, Seizou-san," said the tallest, "please report back to the kitchen."

As Fuu stared in paralyzed horror, the street lanterns, as one, went out.

And with perfect timing, straight as a Zen prayer, an arrow shot through the window.

"What!?" "Pirates!" "Get her out of here!"

The guards scooped up the unconscious girl and headed for the door, and Fuu saw what she had to do, if she could be fast enough--she yanked the rope away from the arrow that stood still-quivering in the floorboards, whipped it around the roof-support and tied a big, clumsy knot, fingers shaking in panic. _There._ She gave it a tug to test it, and then nearly threw herself out the window, screaming:

_**"Mugen!"**_

A few people glanced up curiously, but most paid no mind, hurrying to get the last seats for the show. Thank all gods for _that._

In the room at the Silent Blossom, Mugen swore vividly in several languages as he knotted the other end of the rope.

"Should have fucking _known_ this was a hare-brained scheme--anchor this, okay?"

Jin barely had time to grab the rope before Mugen was out over the street, the line sagging precariously but holding--he braced his feet against the wall and hauled as hard as he could, and the rope tautened over the Southerner as he swung himself along monkeylike. He was across in a moment, and Jin stared at the window he'd disappeared through, feeling as if the breath had been kicked out of him. _Is this it? The last time I see him?_

The echoing boom of the first firework rolled up the street like distant thunder.

_--No._ He dropped the bow and ran.

* * *

"Put him down fast!" panted the guard leader, "the Mistress wants this quick and quiet!" But Mugen, spoiling for a fight, hurled himself at the foursome like a typhoon with a grudge; Fuu could hardly believe the things she saw him do, and two of them were down before she could blink--

Suddenly she had an idea--

"Stop. All of you _stop_!"

To her amazement they did, and stared at her where she knelt, holding the honed point of Toki's chopsticks over her throat. She blessed the instant in which she'd thought to grab them from under the pillow. They were wickedly sharp; Toki must have spent hours sharpening them, patiently rubbing them against the floor, shaving them with the shark teeth in her necklace...

"She told me she'd rather die than stay here," she said, amazed at how fast and easily the lie came to her, "so she poisoned these to kill herself. It's a secret poison pirates always carry in case they're captured. If I even scratch her she'll be dead." She lowered the sticks an inch.

"What are you playing, Seizou-san?" demanded the guard. "Isn't she your lover?"

(So the Mistress had told _everyone?_ Why, that--_that-_-)

"_Yes_," said Fuu fiercely, hardly even having to act, "and I won't give her up. I promised her--I said I'd kill her myself--"

--and she must sound pretty unbalanced, because the guards had totally taken their attention off Mugen, moving in toward her little by little, wanting to get the sticks away from her before she could damage the prize. _Mugen, for god's sake do something, I can't buy much more time--_

--fast, soft pounding of sandaled feet on the stairs---"What's going on here?"

And there he was, the voice of samurai justice, all flashing katana and noble indignation, and once more Fuu could have kissed him for the perfection of his timing. In the split instant it took the guards to register his presence and try to reply, Mugen kicked the chopsticks out of her hand, caught up Toki and bolted down the stairs three at a time; Jin gave chase at once, the guards in disarrayed pursuit. . Fuu buried her face in her hands and wailed, telling herself it would add to the general confusion, but not surprised to find that the tears were real.

And yet more footsteps on the stairs--_Kami-sama, now what--_

"Fuu-chan! What are you doing there? Didn't I say we need you in the kitchen at once?"

_"…Kiku-sempai?"_ She couldn't believe the woman's nerve, stared up at her. "You think--you really think I can work for you now?"

"What are you saying?" The kitchen mistress lowered her voice, looked Fuu firmly in the eye. "I've saved your position here, and maybe your life. Mistress wanted someone else to take her the tea, but I let you do it to prove your loyalty. Now she'll believe it was just a young girl's crush and let it go, and everything will be fine." Kiku looked down at her, not at all unkindly. "Calm down and come back to work, all right? It's a busy night, and I'm counting on you."

Fuu didn't even look at her as she charged down the stairs after them.

* * *

"Huh. Those guys really yakuza? Only took five minutes to lose 'em, and with her on my back to boot."

"Smart guys don't get guard duty. That's just for the muscle."

They were huddled in the shadows behind the Silent Blossom, seeing each other only by the fireworks' lightning. Toki was sitting up, the poppy dose already fading. They looked around helplessly--so much to say and only minutes to say it.

"D'you lose your job?"

"Don't think so, but I don't think I'll keep it. My aunt and uncle have a teashop…I think I'd rather work somewhere quieter." Fuu looked into the sky. "Where are _you_ going to go?"

"Good question." Mugen fingered the feathers of the golden arrow he'd yanked from the floor. "But I think we're staying with the _Flower Dragon_ for awhile. Unless it's tired of bein' a ship." He glanced at Jin. "You?"

"We're headed back to the Mujuu in the morning…" their look at each other stretched out till it was unbearable, and they were in each other's arms, kissing goodbye.

Toki rubbed her eyes, but the surprising sight was still there, and she and Fuu traded glances. Fuu bit her lip and looked away.

"You must think I turned on you, but--I wouldn't--"

"Eh, what sense would that make? Risk your neck for two days and _then _figure you'd sell me?" Toki pushed her hands through her hair and grinned up affectionately. "That silky bitch played you, and _still _you came through."

Mugen broke the kiss, but didn't let go. "Bastard," he managed in a fierce near-whisper, "you better live till I can fight you again."

"You, too," breathed Jin, and he braced both hands on Mugen's shoulders and pushed him away. "Go. Both of you go."

Toki grabbed Fuu in a quick, unsteady hug, pushed the coral-trimmed hairsticks into her hand. "Keep 'em. Might be useful."

"I'll miss you so much--"

A long, soft kiss, and now it was the boys who traded glances. "Won't forget you, Fuu-not-san."

"Thank you," said Fuu, and she meant all three of them. "Thank you and good luck."

"If it's _really_ good luck," Mugen said, indicating the white prow of the dragon-carved ship tied up at the wharf, "that'll be gone in the morning." He took Toki's hand. "Let's go, _nakama_."

* * *

Jin and Fuu stood and watched as they disappeared into the shadows, each covertly checking the other.

"I guess.." Fuu toed the dirt. "I better get to work, or Kiku'll skin me."

"You'll be all right?"

"I'll be all right." She looked at him, gazing off into the darkness as if hoping for a final glimpse. "Will _you_ be?"

"Of course I will," Jin said.

* * *

Kiku didn't mention the incident again that night, but the next morning--when all the city was buzzing with the unbelievable loss of the pirate ship _Flower Dragon_ from the magistrates' custody, vanished into thin air without anyone's notice on the busiest night of the year--she gave Fuu a long curious look.

"I don't suppose you know anything about that."

"Really I don't, "Fuu told her honestly. "They were both pretty mad that their captain was in jail, but even if they got him out somehow, three people couldn't sail a full-sized junk." _Or turn it invisible, or hide it in their sleeves and walk off down the road...could they?_

And Jin, watching the merchant ships set sail as he and Mariya-sensei awaited the ferry--wondering, trying with all his training to sense which one Mugen had hired aboard--took a long moment's notice of a third ferry passenger: a man with his green robe drawn up around his face, and something white perched on his arm like a hunting-falcon, half-hidden in the folds of the robe. Somehow, its delicate head didn't look quite like a falcon's…

Stranger, samurai and dragon, they all watched, with longing in their eyes, as the ships bore away to the west.


End file.
